Tears of Love
by Akikka-Chan
Summary: Well.... I'm really bad at good summarys. It's about Amelia and an uppcoming marriage. What will Zel do about it? R&R. I need people to tell me to finish this. *Ep 9 is up now..... WOW THAT TOOK A WHILE!!* Gomene... -_-;
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes.  
  
This Fic is called Tears of love.   
  
I do NOT own the slayers so don't sue. I don't have any money. I only do this to humor people and so on. ^_^  
  
R&R.  
  
And mails are always welcome.   
  
Akikka-Chan 


	2. Ep 1: Too much too think of.

Ep 1: Too much too think of.  
  
It was a quiet evening in the Saillune gardens. Amelia was looking into the little pond in the middle of a big maze.   
  
'In a year I have to be wed. What am I going to do? I don't want to get married, not now, not to someone ho I don't even know. I just want him...'   
  
A single tear fell into to pond, then another. Amelia rose and walked towards the castle and brushed the rest of the tears away. She had been crying allot lately. She walked past the guards and gave them a smile, a fake smile.   
  
'How am I suppose to be happy when I'm miserable? How can daddy make me get married to someone I don't love?'   
  
Then she walked straight to her chamber. Her own place, her escape form everyone at times. She sat down at the desk and tock out a pen and a peace of paper and started writing.   
  
Dear daddy.  
  
I'm going away fore a time. I'll be back a week before I turn 20. I just have to be alone and sort myself out. And maybe find him. Don't be afraid and don't send any guards after me. I wont come back until I'm ready. Try to understand. I'll probably go and find Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry so I'll be ok.  
  
Love Amelia  
  
Amelia folded the letter and put it down onto the desk with her fathers name written on it. Then she put some of her things in a bag and walked to the balcony. She had put on some traveling clothes. Not the white Mage outfit, it was to small for her now. She had grown quite a bit, and her hair went almost to her waist, it was braided nicely so it wouldn't be in the way. She had a purple and black outfit now. She didn't were pink any longer. Only if she absolutely had to. She put the bag on her back and stood on the balcony railing. After a quick look around she cast a Levitation spell and was soon out of the city Saillune.   
  
It's been a month sins she left Saillune. She didn't try to find Lina, it was just an excuse for her father not to worry. She would try to find her later on, but now she just wanted to be alone.   
"It's nice to be alone some times. I just wish Mr. Zelgadiss where here....." she trailed of and stooped walking. There where something hiding in the bushes, she redid a spell and braced herself.   
"Come out, I know your in there." The rustling sound stooped for a moment and a small boy came out from the bushes. Amelia made the spell disappeared and looked at the small boy and smiled.   
"Hi there. Were did you come from?" She kneeled down so she was in the boys level. The boy just pointed into the woods.   
"Ok. Are you lost?" The boy nodded.   
"Do you live in the town up ahead?" He shook his head. 'I think this is going to take a while if he isn't going to say something.'  
"Do you want me to help you?" He nodded.   
"Ok, well I'm Amelia. What's your name?" 'Doesn't hurt trying to get him to say something'  
"Grey." Amelia was a little surprised. That he actually answered but just smiled at him and offered her hand to him.  
"Well Grey, shall we go look for your parents? I certainly think so." Grey smiled and nodded then took Amelia's hand.   
"Do you have any idea where they might be?" Grey pointed to the forest and started leading Amelia through it. They walked for quite a while until Gray abruptly stooped.   
"What is it Gray?" There were a bunch of wolfs standing 20 feet away from them. Amelia summoned a Dim Wing and sent the wolf flying fare away. Grey just smiled and then took Amelia's hand again and started leading her. 'I really don't think he's lost at all. Maybe he knew about that bunch of wolfs and needed some help to get rid of them' Amelia was in her own thoughts when Grey stooped again.  
"What now.....Oh." They where standing outside a house. Not showy but it looked nice.   
"Does your parents live here?" Grey nodded and wet inside. Amelia stood outside and was wondering if she should go after or just turn around and go some were ells. The latter was no use because Gray came back and took her hand and led her inside. The house was nicely decorated. Amelia admired the paintings on the walls and walked over to the fireplace. Over the fireplace hung a painting of a beautiful pair. They looked so happy. Amelia thought that the man in the painting resembled Zelgadiss. 'I'm going crazy or something.... Where did Gray go?' Amelia looked around and didn't see him anywhere.   
"Grey? Where did you go?" She started looking around. She didn't find him anywhere. She sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. 'I guess it's best that I stay until he comes back.' Amelia heard a voice and footsteps coming closer. She stood up and looked towards one of the doors.   
"What is it you what to show me Grey? You didn't bring home any animals this time did you? Because you..... Amelia?" 


	3. Ep 2: Shocking realization!

"Mr. Zelgadiss?" Amelia was stunned. She couldn't believe her eyes.   
"Amelia what are you doing here?" Grey let go of Zel's hand and walked over to Amelia.   
"Well I was going to help this boy to find his parents...... oh." Amelia went quiet. Her mind hadn't been working until that moment. Grey where tugging at her hand. She looked down and saw how much he looked like Zel, well Grey didn't have the stones and the blue skin. 'Mr. Zelgadiss is a father? I should have known.' It was really quiet in the room until Amelia found the courage to speak again.  
"So where is the mother?" She looked around. And then at the painting over the fireplace.   
"It's a log story. And I really don't have the time right now." Zel seemed colder then usual. Grey were still tugging at her hand. Amelia kneeled down and smiled at Grey. She was giving one of her fake smiles again. She was heartbroken.   
"Well Grey I'd better be going. Your father seems busy and now your home." Grey looked really sad. And without warning he hugged Amelia. Amelia hugged back and then stood up and looked over at Zel.  
"Maybe I'll se you around. We haven't seen each other in over 5 years. I think I know why now. Bye Grey. Bye Mr. Zelgadiss." She tried to smile but she couldn't she left the same way she came. And as soon as she was out in the forest again she started to cry.   
  
(A few minutes earlier)   
  
Zel was in his lab when his son came in and started tugging at his shirt. He smiled at him and kneeled down.   
"What is it Gray?" The boy made some hand movements and Zel nodded.   
"Ok, I'll be right there. I just have to finish something first." Zel stood up and went back to his work. 'I wonder why he doesn't want to talk.' He felt Grey tug at his shirt again. He sighed a little but then turned around.   
"Ok, what is it you want to show me?" Grey grabbed his fathers hand and started leading him to the living room. Zel started thinking about how all this started. 'Soon it will be five years ago'  
  
-------Flashback--------  
  
Zel walked into a small town. It was already dark.   
"I'd better find an Inn." It didn't take long. It was a rather small Inn but that was just fine for Zel. He rented a room and went upstairs to put his things away before he got something to eat. The dining room was almost empty. It wasn't that surprised, it was almost midnight. He ordered some coffee and just sat there. After a while a young woman came up to his table.   
"Mind if I sit down?" Zel was really tempted to say yes but he didn't. So he just said.   
"Do as you wish." And continued to drink his coffee. The woman sat down, she was wearing a short black dress ,and had brown curly hair and green eyes.   
"My name is Isabelle. What yours if I may ask?" She smiled at him. Zel was becoming weary uncomfortable.  
"Zelgadiss." He didn't look up from his coffee. Isabelle waved a waiter over and ordered some wine. After a couple of drinks they both started to become rather talkative. Zel didn't remember why he started to drink the wine but he did.  
  
The next morning he woke up with a splitting headache. He didn't remember what had happened after the wine but he was alone in his room so he guessed that they just had talked and so on. Ha was relived.  
  
He decided to stay in the town. He didn't really know why but it seemed like a calm place and it had a really big magic library.  
  
Nine months lather Isabelle came to his door and was holding something. It was a baby.   
"He's yours. I can't take care of him so here you go." She handed him the baby. Zel was in shock.  
"But we....I men..." Isabelle looked at him coldly.  
"We did. But you was probably to drunk to remember."  
"Well you weren't there the morning after ether so how could I have known?" Isabelle didn't say anything fore a long while.   
"Bye Zelgadiss. We will not meet again." Then she left. She didn't look back when the baby started to cry. She just walked away.   
  
------------------------  
  
Zel looked down at his son again. 'And he was the result' He smiled.   
"What is it you what to show me Grey? You didn't bring home any animals this time did you? Because you..... Amelia?"  
  
  
Amelia had been running for a while now. She fell down on her knees and sobbed. 'He has a son. He really don't love me. I wonder where his wife was. Well it doesn't matter.'  
"How com that I'm not that surprised? I'm only sad. There is no use any longer..... he don't want me." She stood up and started walking towards the city of White magic, her home, her duty and to marry someone she didn't even love.  
  
Her father was really glad to see his little daughter again.   
"I didn't think you'd be back yet. But I'm really glad to see you." He gave her one of his feared bear-hugs. Amelia just smiled.   
"I missed you to dad."   
"So how did it go with Mr. Zelgadiss? Did you find him?" Amelia felt her smile disappear.   
"Yes I found him..... but that's not important." Amelia forced a smile so her father wouldn't worry.   
"I'm going to freshen up before dinner daddy. See you then." Her father smiled back.  
"Ok Amelia."   
  
At the dinner table Prince Phil talked to Amelia about the suitors. And that now that she was home they the could start the search again. Amelia just nodded. She had other things on her mind. 'Zelgadiss....' 


	4. Ep 3: Looking for a Prince.

The months passed really fast. And Amelia couldn't keep count of all the Prince's she had met. There where going to be a ball tonight again. She didn't feel up to it. But she knew she had to find someone to marry. She had to because of her people, she couldn't let them down. There was a knock on the door.  
"Princess Amelia. The ball is about to start." It was one of her maidens.  
"I'll be right down." She heard the maiden leave and she sighed. 'Ok, this is the last ball before my birthday party. If I don't find anyone now dad is going to chose for me.' She sighed again and put on her tiara and checked her makeup. Everything was in order.   
"Ok, here I come." She stood up and walked down the hall to the ballroom.  
  
People applauded when she walked down the stairs. She smiled and waved at the people. Then it was time for the greetings. To say hello to all the prince's and to keep the smile. The same thing over and over again. Then there was the dancing. To dance with all the Prince's, sure it was only one dance for them. But for her it was to many.  
"May I have this dance Princess?" Amelia looked up and was greeted with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She smiled, she had to.   
"Yes you may." She took his hand and he led her out to the middle of the dance floor. She didn't remember this man. But there was something with those eyes.   
"I don't think I got your name." She said when they were dancing. He smiled.   
"Oh forgive me Princess. My name is Morgan Jadelaya." He stooped the dancing and took her hand and kissed it. And then they started dancing again. Amelia smiled, and for a first time in months she didn't have to force it.   
  
In the shadows a man stood and watched. 'She looks happy.' The man turned around and started to walk away. A smaller form was also standing there.  
"Grey we have to go now." Grey hurried after his father and grabbed his hand.   
  
It was a week after the ball. Amelia was sitting on her bed. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. 'Mr. Zelgadiss. I wish you were here instead of these people.' She took of her dress and put on her nightgown. She looked in the mirror and tears still rolled down her face.   
"In tree weeks I'm going to marry Morgan....." she looked at her reflection as she said those words. She didn't want to believe it.  
  
The next week the planing started. Morgan was staying at the castle now and Amelia felt miserable again. She didn't want to marry anyone except one person.   
"And he doesn't want me...."   
"What was that my dear Amelia?" Morgan asked.   
"Oh nothing." Amelia walked down the corridor with her fiancée.   
"Aren't you exited about this? The wedding and all."  
"Weary." She looked everywhere except at Morgan. She didn't want to look at those eyes. They scared her now.  
"I heard that your friends are coming."  
"Yes they are." 'All except him.' They continued walking in silence. A servant came up to thin as they walked.   
"Princess Amelia. There are some people at the gate that wants to see you. They say they are here for the wedding."   
"Miss Lina...." She hurried trough the corridor's to get to the gate. And at the gate she could se a small redhead and a tall blond man.  
  
"I'm telling you, we are friends of the princess. Let us trough." Lina was starting to get annoyed at the guard. They had been waiting here for 20 minutes.  
"You better do as she says. It's less painful that way." Gourry received a hit on the head.  
"Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry I'm so glad to see you." She hugged them both.   
"Hiya Amelia. We got you letter, how is it going?" Lina asked. Amelia started to cry.  
"It's awful Miss Lina." She couldn't do anything but whisper. Lina didn't expect that answer, and not that reaction. 


	5. Ep 4: Well hidden secrets.

Morgan walked up to Amelia and put a hand on her shoulder. She brushed the tears away. And forced a smile  
"Are you ok Amelia?"   
"I'm just fine Morgan. These are my friends. Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry."   
"Nice to met you. Amelia we have to go. There is much that needs fixing." Amelia nodded.  
"One of the servants will show you to your rooms. Have a nice stay, Amelia and I will met you later at dinner."  
"See you at dinner Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry." Amelia and Morgan walked away. Amelia looked back at her friends and had a sort of pleading look in her eyes.  
"I don't like that Morgan guy. His up to something."  
"Amelia seemed so sad. Do you think that Morgon guy is hurting her Lina?"  
"It's Morgan and I don't think Amelia would let him, and Phil would kill him if he did." A servant walked up to them.   
"This way please."  
  
At dinner Amelia didn't say anything. It worried Lina. Morgan didn't seem to notice and Phil wasn't there.   
"So Miss Lina." Morgan said and caught her attention. "I've herd that your a pretty skilled sorceress."  
"Well of-course." Lina smiled.   
"Scared any dragons lately?" Morgan smiled and Lina fell of her chair.   
"WHAT?!" Gourry took cover under the table and Amelia just looked on.   
"Well aren't you the Dragon spookier Lina Inverse? I heard quite some stories about you." Morgan started to laugh.   
"Morgan stop it now." Amelia said.   
"If you say so my dear." Morgan said. Lina was trying hard not to fireball the Prince. But she had promise Phil and Amelia not to use any Magic in the castle. Lina soon forgot what she was going to do when desert was brought out. And Gourry came out of his hiding place to fight Lina over desert.   
  
Amelia was just looking at her food. 'How come that I feel so uncomfortable when Morgan is around? He's a sweet guy but he really creeps me out. It's something wit toes eyes.' She looked over at Morgan and felt a shiver run down her spine. Morgan stood up and leaned down and gave Amelia a kiss on the cheek.  
"I got to go my dear. I have some business to deal with. But now you can catch up with your friends." He smiled at Amelia.  
"Ok. I'll se you tomorrow then." Amelia was trying not to feel so disgusted as she did but managed to smile back.  
"And I guess I'll see you to around. Goodnight Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry." He bowed slightly and then walked away. When Morgan wasn't in the room any longer Amelia took up her napkin and used it where Morgan had kissed her. Lina was just waiting for Morgan to leave to ask Amelia some questions.  
"So Amelia, what's with that reaction earlier today?"  
"It's nothing Miss Lina. I'm just tired from all the planing."   
"Stop it Amelia. Anyone with eyes in their head can see that something is wrong." Amelia sighed.   
"I don't really know what it is. He just scares me."  
"He haven't hurt you or anything has? If he has he's gonna get.." Amelia cut her of before she could finish.  
"NO Miss Lina. He hasn't hurt me. You don't have to worry. I guess I'm just a little jumpy because of the wedding."   
"I'm still gonna keep an eye on him. And now we are going to finish this deserts."   
  
Meanwhile in Morgan's room.  
"Hi Isabelle. How are you dear sister?" 


	6. Ep 5: Plans reveled and mixed feelings.

"Hi brother. How's it going with the plan?" Isabelle was sitting on the bed and smiled at her brother.  
"Oh just fine. But I have a strange feeling about that Lina."  
"Do you thinks she will interfere? Zelgadiss wont. He's in town tough, I wonder if I should pay him and Gray a visit. It was almost 5 years ago now." She just smiled.   
"And now our plan is starting to take form. How did you manage to get Grey to lead Amelia to the house anyway? You didn't speak with him or anything did you?" Morgan looked at his sister and he didn't look happy.   
"Of course not. I just entered he's little mind and made him. And he seem to like that little Princess."   
"Good. Soon all Saillune will be ours." He started to laugh.  
"Um.... brother. Why do we want to take over Saillune again?" He stooped laughing and looked at his sister.  
"Because this is the capital of all white magic. And we must bane that Magic for our master to attack."   
"How exactly are you going to make that happen?" She looked confused.   
"I told you a hundred times. You are more dense then that blond guy. We are going to make it look like that white magic is making people sick. And after a few deaths we bane it."   
"OK. There are really people that are more stupid then me?" Morgan hit his head when he fell.  
"I can't understand how you actually got that Zelgadiss drunk without looking to dumb."   
"Neither do I..... because I can't remember." She smiled. And Morgan walked over to a chair and sat down.   
"Off with you now. And don't forget to stop Zelgadiss from interfering. You let him come to the ball, and that could have made it all more difficult. Good for you that he left on his own."  
"I'm sorry. I was busy...."  
"Just go. I don't want to know. But don't let it happen again."   
"No problem..... What was it I was going to do again?" Morgan fell of the chair.  
"WHAT?!!"  
"Just joking. See you around brother." She smiled and then phased out.  
"She can be so annoying at some times."   
  
Zel was sitting in his rented room at an Inn in Seruun. Grey was taking a nap and Zel was enjoying the peace. Not that Gray did much of a fuss, but that was parenting.   
He gazed out the window at the whereabouts of the person on his mind. He held the invitation in his hand. It didn't look nice any longer. He sighed and lay it down on the table. "This is ridiculous. What am I doing here anyway...?" There was a knock on the door that cut of his thoughts. He stood and walked over to the door and opened it. He was frozen in his tracks. "Isabelle?"  
"Hi Zelgadiss. How are you?" He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.   
"Fine... what are you doing here?" He tried not to sound surprised.   
"Well... I just wanted to check on you two. How is... he?"   
"Grey is just fine. But you said that we would never meet again." Zel glared at Isabelle. "You just left me with him. You have no right to come here and just 'check' on us."   
"I'm sorry... I just wanted to know how he was doing. He is my son also."   
"No he's not. You were not there when he grew up. He has never met you. He doesn't know who you are." Zel was trying nor to yell. And Isabelle looked as if she was about to cry.   
"I want to see him!"   
"No way! You aren't going to interfere now!" Zel opened the door and went inside and shut it right in front of Isabelle's face.   
"But I did see him grow up..." A tear trickled down her cheek and then she phased out.   
Zel was pacing the small room. 'This is insane. Why did she off all people have to show up?' He looked over at the form on the bed sleeping. "Well..... She's gone now anyway."   
  
Amelia walked the quiet halls of the west side of the castle. There weren't many people in the west wings. She couldn't remember why, but she didn't care at the moment. She just enjoyed the moment alone.  
"Hi there my dear." Amelia yelped and turned around.   
"Morgan. You scared me. I didn't hear you coming." Morgan smiled.   
"What are you doing here my dear. This place of the castle is totally deserted."   
"Oh I was just walking around... trying to get away from all the planing for a while." She looked out of a nearby window."   
"I know what you mean. I was thinking in the same lines." He walked closer to Amelia and put his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder and looked out the window to. Amelia couldn't help but shudder.   
"Are you cold my darling?" Amelia shook her head.  
"No I'm fine. This place just creeps me out a little bit."   
"But the view is the best here. Isn't it Amelia?" He was right. The west wing did have the most beautiful view. The moon was rising big and round. It spilled its silvery beams over the city and maid it glitter. Morgan stepped to the side to stand beside her. They stood there and just looked at the town. Morgan slowly turned his head to gaze at the princess.   
'A pity that you have to sacrifice you life to make my plan come true.'   
Amelia felt his gaze and turned her head to meet it. For a moment his eyes didn't scare her. The moon that shone at his face and eyes made him look quite handsome. She started to think how Zel would look in the moons light at that moment. How the beams would reflect on his hair and the stones on his face. She was a little taken back when Morgan placed a hand on her cheek. But she didn't draw away. She just looked at him puzzled. And then he slowly bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.   
  
"Lina did you see that?"  
"Of course I did you moron. Who could have possibly missed that?"   
"Are you sure we should be spying on Amelia like this?"  
"We are not spying Gourry. We are just looking after her." Lina and Gourry were hiding in one of the empty rooms just across the hall. Lina was trying hard not to storm out of the room and Fire Ball Morgan right there on the spot.   
"Gourry lets go before they see us." Lina closed the door and jumped out the window.   
"Hey Lina wait for me!"  
  
Amelia barley registered the kiss. But afterwards she felt it tingle a little in her lips.   
"Don't you think we should go back now my dear?" Morgan smiled at Amelia.   
"I guess you're right. Lets go." They walked down the corridor towards the now completely quiet castle. Well except the cursing outside one of the windows.   
  
"Why does that son of a **** get to have all the fun?" Isabelle hovered outside one of the windows and saw the couple walk down the corridor.  
"I wonder if he'll get his way whit her tonight... NAH. She's to old fashion for that." She phased out and had a smile on her face. She had an interesting plan she wanted to test later on.   
  
In the other end of the castle Morgan was washing up, especially his lips.   
"I must get this stuff of me before it sinks to deep... I shouldn't have used so much." He took a towel and wiped his face.   
"Lets see..... she'll be really sick about a month or so after we are married. People wont notice anything before it's to late." He started to laugh a little at his "brilliant" idea. 


	7. Ep 6: Sickness and dreams….. and a chang...

Amelia was standing on her balcony and looked at the quiet city below her. She put her slender fingers to her lips and sighed.   
'I wish it was Zelgadiss... but it can't be changed. He doesn't want me.'  
  
The Princess was preparing for bed and never noticed the shadow that dropped something in her water glass by the bed.   
  
Amelia walked over to the bed and sat down and looked at her talisman lying on the dresser. She sighed again, and continued her routines. And just before she was going to lie down she took the water glass and drank half of it. She made a face after words.   
"That tasted weird... well I guess it's nothing." She laid down and made herself comfortable under the covers.   
  
The next morning Amelia wasn't feeling weary well. She looked at herself in the mirror and was greeted by a weary pail reflection. She put on some makeup to cover up her pail face. Then she dressed for another day of planning. She wouldn't let some little sickness stop her.  
  
-----------------  
Later that day Amelia was really sick. She had gone from bad to worse in a couple of hours. Morgan was sitting by her bed and was frowning. The healers were talking and Lina and Gourry were standing in a corner talking to Prince Phil. Phil had a worried look on his face.   
"The healers magic isn't working. It only seams to make her even more sick." Lina mumbled to herself.   
'This wasn't planned. If she dies I don't have a chance to get the throne. I don't understand.... I didn't use that much.... Isabelle....' Morgan's face got even darker when he came tot think of his stupid sister. He closed his eyes and talked to his sister via the astral plane.   
  
"Sister..."  
"Yes?"  
"What did you do to the Princess?"  
"....."  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
"I..I...I just slipped some of that stuff that was supposed to make her sick in her water. Wasn't that the plan?"  
"NO! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID! YOU WERE ONLY SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER ZELGADISS! NOT INTERFERE WITH THE PRINCESS!"  
"...sorry brother... "  
"I don't want to se you in the castle from now on. You have cost enough trouble."  
"As you say brother."  
"And don't let Zelgadiss and that boy come near either. They won't interfere now. At any cost. DO YOU HEAR!?"  
"Y..Yes brother."  
  
Morgan slowly opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping girl.   
"No one will interfere..."   
  
The next day the healers had given up. There was no use. She was only getting worse. Lina observed Morgan closely. His face didn't tell much. If he was just acting he was doing a really good job. But she had heard what he said yesterday. 'No one will interfere...what did he mean with that?' She had her suspicions against him.   
  
Amelia was tossing and turning as she dreamt. It worried everyone, but no one could wake her either. She mumbled as she turned. By the words they could make out she was having a bad dream.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
Amelia looked around. She didn't recognize where she was. It was too dark to see much.   
"Hello? Anyone here? Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry? Morgan?"  
There was no answer. She started to walk around. She tried to cast a light spell but nothing happened. So she stumbled forwards. She fell as she tripped over something. Something grabbed her ankle and she screamed. She turned and looked down. There was her mother clinging on to her for dear life. Amelia screamed and kicked herself loose. She stared to run, tears blurring her vision, she fell and didn't have the straight to get up. She sobbed and put her hands to her ears to escape the screams that were coming from nowhere.   
"Stop it! Leave me alone!"  
She felt something grab her wrists and dragging her up to her feet's. She closed her eyes hard. Not wanting to se what was standing before her now. What demon would terrorize her now?  
"Amelia?"  
Amelia's eyes shot opened. She stared into pail blue eyes. Those eyes that was so familiar to her.   
"Mr. Zelgadiss! I'm so glad to se you!"   
She threw her arms around his neck and held him tight.   
"I was so scared. I thought I was all alone in this horrible place…"   
She felt Zelgadiss body go limb and they both fell to their knees. She looked at his face and could se the pain in his eyes.   
"Mr. Zelgadiss what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!"  
"....get out of here....Amelia....."  
His eyes rolled back and he was dead. Amelia started to yell at him to wake up, not to leave her there. Her eyes welled over with tears then she hugged the lifeless body. She could hear the screams again. And she closed her eyes. When she opened them again Zelgadiss body were gone and there were an inferno of fire around her. Then she saw them, all tied up at different trees, screaming in agony. Lina, Gourry, Grey, her father, her sister, Filia even Xellos. And the last one was Zelgadiss. He was human and he and all her loved ones were burning. She could se Morgan standing and watching the whole ordeal. She ran to him and grabbed his arm and pleaded to him to help her friends.  
"Morgan help them! Help me to help them! They are dying! We got to do some...." She stopped mid sentience and looked at her fiancé. He was glaring at her. And then his face softened and he gently put a hand on her cheek.   
"Don't worry my dear..... you'll soon be joining them!"   
Amelia's eyes went wide and tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt Morgan's hand slide down to her throat and starting to cut of her air. She heard her friends scream and she felt so helpless, so week. She closed her eyes and waited for death to claim her to.   
  
Then everything went quiet and she opened her eyes slowly. She was standing in her room. She looked around. She saw Lina and Gourry talk to her father and she saw Morgan sitting by her bed. And in the bed she lay. Amelia inhaled and put a hand to her mouth.  
"That can't be me...."  
She saw Morgan's face change and he closed his eyes and concentrated n something. Then she heard it.   
  
"Sister...."  
"Yes?"  
"What did you do to the Princess?"  
"......"  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
"I..I...I just slipped some of that stuff that was supposed to make her sick in her water. Wasn't that the plan?"  
"NO! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID! YOU WERE ONLY SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER ZELGADISS! NOT INTERFERE WITH THE PRINCESS!"  
"..sorry brother... "  
"I don't want to se you in the castle from now on. You made enough damage."  
"As you say brother."  
"And don't let Zelgadiss and that boy come near either. They won't interfere now. At any cost DO YOU HEAR!?"  
"Y..Yes brother."  
  
Then he opened his eyes and looked at the Amelia on the bed. And said in a low voice.   
"No one will interfere..."  
  
Amelia fell to her knees. She were having a hard time breathing. She saw that the Amelia on the bed also chipping for air. Her eyes became heavy and everything went black.   
  
Amelia closed her eyes and tried to get control of her breathing. She managed to take some deep breaths and than she stood. She looked at the bed. No one seemed to have noticed her breathing. She walked over to Lina and tried to get her attention. But she failed. She walked over to the bed and looked down at herself. She felt sick in her stomach. Then a healer came walked over to the bead and started to chant a spell. Amelia felt her chest tighten and she had to sit down because of the pain.   
"Please stop... it....hurts....Zelgadiss....help me.....please..." Her eyes closed and she fell into a dreamless relm. No images no sound, nothing. It was complete nothingness.   
  
~ ~ ~ 


	8. Ep 7: Findings.

Grey sat up in his bed and screamed. Zel looked over at his son and then walked over to the bed and sat down.   
"Grey, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Grey was breathing really fast. Like he had been really frightened. He nodded and then started to make fast hand movements.   
"Calm down Grey. I can't keep up with you." Grey took a few deep breaths and started to explain to his father about the dream he had.   
"You dreamt abut Amelia? And she was lost somewhere... and then there were a fire... and a lot of people were burned? And there were a scary guy that tried to hurt Amelia?" Zel went quiet. 'That was a to complicated dream to be his own. I wonder...?' Zel reached over towards Grey to brush the hair away from his forehead. There were three marks there and they had a faint glow to them. 'Like I thought.' Grey looked curious at his dad. Zel gave him a small smile.   
"There is nothing to worry about Grey. It was just a bad dream nothing ells." Grey smiled back and nodded.   
"Are you hungry Grey" Grey nodded even more. And jumped out of the bed and ran over to the door. Zel smiled again and followed. 'I wonder who had that dream...?'   
  
The day's passed and Amelia was just getting worse. The people didn't know about the Princess illness. The council said it was for the best that they didn't know just jet. Morgan was always by Amelia's side. And Lina and Gourry were taking turns. Lina didn't want to leave Amelia alone with Morgan one single minute. It was Lina who were there at the moment. She was reading a book on ancient spells and sicknesses. Morgan was just staring in front of him. He had a frown planted on his face. And it was annoying Lina.   
"Maybe you should get some rest Morgan. It won't do any good just sitting here. And I bet the council would like to talk to you about the marriage." Morgan blinked a few times.   
"Eh...- what?"  
"I mean with Amelia this sick she probably wont be able to marry you on the date you set... so the council would probably want to talk to you." Lina never lifted her eyes from the book. Morgan raised an eyebrow.  
"If they want to talk to me they'll probably send someone to fetch me." Lina just nodded then pointed to the door. Morgan turned around and only a few seconds later there were a knock on the door. Morgan jumped a little then he told the person to enter. It was one of the guards.  
"The council would like to talk to you." Morgan's eyes went wide and the he glanced at Lina. She was smiling like a cat and waved to him.   
"See you later Morgan." Morgan sweat dropped and walked over to the guard. And when they had left Lina stopped smiling.   
"I don't like that guy one bit..." She sighed.   
"I don't get it. No healer can help you and no one can even figure out what it is you have. I'm getting really tiered of this!" Lina threw the book away and it hit something on Amelia's dresser. Lina sweat dropped and walked over to it to see if she caused any damage. On the floor lay one of Amelia's talismans and a drawing of the whole gang. Lina picked them up and smiled. She couldn't believe that she had actually got Zel to pose for it to. She laughed. She could remember what a fight Zel had put up. But after a dozen Justice speeches Zel had finally given in.   
"I wonder where he is... I haven't seen him for over 5 years. I wonder what's he's up to?" she sat the picture down on the dresser and lay the talisman down besides it.  
"Hey! Maybe Zel can help! He's really good at all that research stuff." Lina smiled.   
"What do you think about that Amelia? Doesn't that sound like a good idea?" She looked over at the sleeping princess. She wasn't having any bad dreams now. Not like the first day. She was really pale and her hair had lost its shine. It pained Lina to see her best friend like that. She walked over to the door and opened it. She told the guard not to let Morgan inside at any cost. And that one of Amelia's closest maids should be sent there to look after Amelia when Lina and Gourry was gone. The guard nodded at the petit sorceress. She was little but very dangerous. All living people that were occupied in Serrun would know that. Lina walked of to get Gourry and to tell Prince Phil about her idea.  
  
Lina and Gourry were walking the streets of Serrun a couple of hours later. They were told that Zel was probably some were in the city. It was good, but also very annoying. The city was Huge. How were they supposed to find Zelgadis in a city that big?  
"I'm going insane! We don't even know where to start!" Lina sat down on a bench and frowned. Gourry sat down besides her.   
"Well we could start with the inns and taverns right Lina? If he is here he probably would need a place to stay right?" Lina blinked a few times then hit Gourry over the head.   
"Of course he would Gourry but don't you understand that in this city there would be over 300 of those places. Where would we start?" Gourry rubbed his now sore head. Then he pointed across the street.   
"How about that one?" It was a fairly small inn. Lina sighed then stood and started to walk towards the inn. Gourry blinked then stood and ran after the small reed head.   
"Hey Lina wait for me!" when the well were inside Lina walked towards the dining area.   
"Um... Lina, weren't we supposed to look for Zel?" Gourry trailed behind Lina.  
"That's what I'm doing Gourry. And I'm just checking this area first. And while we are here we can get something to eat. No idea to walk around town on an empty stomach." Lina sat down at an empty table and waved a waiter over.   
"Can I take you're order miss?"  
"Humm... I would like everything on the menu." The waiter wrote it down.  
"And you?" The waiter glanced at Gourry.   
"Same as her."  
"Right... I'll be right back with you're orders." The waiter walked away and Lina glanced at him.   
"That was a first... he didn't shout or anything. He must be really stupid or he's seen something that's changed his way of seeing things. I guess the first one." Lina smiled and looked around the dining room. It was almost full and the waiters were scrambling around like dizzy chickens.   
"I have a strong feeling that we'll have to wait." She sighed. It was a good thing that she had something to eat before they left or she would have become violent. They sat there for a couple of minutes and like out of nowhere a boy about five years old stood at their table staring at them. Lina glanced at him and then looked away. When she looked at him again he was still staring at her.   
"What?! Why are you staring at me?" The boy made a couple of hand movements and Lina just looked lost.   
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"He said that you remembered him of someone." Gourry said flatly. Lina looked at him stunned.   
"How do you know what he said?" Gourry looked like he was thinking.   
"I had a friend when I was little that lost his voice. He had to learn to communicate with his hands fore anyone to understand him. And I helped him and I also learned in the process." Lina's head hit the table hard.   
"I can't believe that you actually remember something like that." Gourry just surged and paid his attention to the boy.  
"You probably had a bad dream about a monster or something and it looked something like her." The boy's eyes got wide when he looked over at Lina again.   
"Gourry..." Lina looked really scary and both the boy and Gourry cringed. The boy turned around and ran over to someone standing by the bar talking to the innkeeper. He was wearing black pants and a blue turtleneck shirt and had black half fingered gloves. He was standing in the shadows so you couldn't se he's face. The boy started to thug at the man's shirt and when the man turned his face his face came out into the light. Lina gaped and then shouted.   
"Zelgadis!?"   
  
Zelgadis turned his head to the voice and made a face.   
"Grate. Just the person I didn't want to meet right now."  
"A friends of yours Mr. Zelgadis?" The innkeeper asked and looked over at Lina and Gourry.  
"Sort of... I guess we'll be staying a couple of days extra."  
"Were glad to have you two here Mr. Zelgadis." The innkeeper smiled and Zel just nodded. He was concentrating on Grey at the moment.   
"Those two were in you're dream to?" Zel looked a little taken back. 'Then it had to be a scary dream. But I wonder who dreamt it...'  
Zel picked Gray up and walked over to the table that Lina and Gourry were sitting at. Well Lina was standing and gaping at the moment. Gourry waved and just looked like his normal oblivious self.   
"Hiya Zel. How's it going?"   
"Fine Gourry."  
"Zel... who is that?" Lina pointed at a very frightened Grey.   
"This is Grey... my son." 


	9. Ep 8: Conversations.

"WHAT!" Lina yelled over the whole restaurant. Grey had a death grip of Zel's shirt and looked really frightened now. Zel just sweat dropped and looked at Lina. She was staring and was almost sitting on the table trying to get a closer look. She looked really ridiculous. Gourry just looked confused like always. Zel slowly sat Grey down on the floor but as soon as Grey was standing on the floor he took another death grip of Zel's leg. Lina was staring from Grey to Zel and then back at Grey again.   
"When? Who? Where? Why?" Lina was still staring at Grey when she asked the questions.   
"I'll answer the questions if you stop staring and being so loud." Zel said in a calm voice. Lina blinked a few times and then realized what she was doing. She got a sheepish smile on her face.   
"Opps... sorry Zel." Zel picked Grey up again and sat him down on a chair besides Gourry and took a seat by Lina himself. A few minutes later Lina opened her mouth again.   
"Well? Are you going to explain?" Zel sighed and then told Lina about Isabelle and that night. Gourry and Grey were having a "conversation" about the best tasting candy and didn't pay attention to Lina and Zel.   
Lina looked angry and glared at Zel. Zel flinched. He didn't like the way Lina was looking at him. He put his hands over Grey's ears when Lina started to shout at him. Lina told him a few well-chosen words before she calmed herself down a little. Grey looked completely clueless but sat still.   
"What?! Hoe could you?! I thought you had more brains than that Zel! Does Amelia know about this?! Do you know about Amelia marrying a creep?!"  
"Amelia knows. And I know about the marriage. But I can't se why it's any of her concern knowing about Grey. But I can't se why it's any of you're concern what I do either." Zel moved his hands to rest on the table when he was sure Lina had calmed down. Grey blinked a few times then went back to his conversation with Gourry.   
"I admit that it was careless of me... but now I wouldn't change it fore the world."   
"But..."  
"Lina just give it up. Don't try to understand." Lina bit her lip. Right about then Lina's and Gourry's food arrived.   
"You're order miss..." He rolled over a cart full of food and started to place the plates on the table. Then the waiter turned to Zel.  
"Would you like anything Mr. Greywords?" Zel turned to Grey.  
"Would you like anything to eat Grey?" Grey thought for a minute then made a couple of hand movements. Zel sweat dropped a little. Then Gourry spoke.   
"You let him drink coffee Zel?"   
"No."  
"Ah... I get it. He wants to be like his dad. Right Grey?" Grey nodded at Gourry. Zel sweat dropped again. Then he told the waiter to bring a cup of coffee and a glass of milk. The waiter nodded and walked of.   
"So what are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the castle and help Amelia before the wedding?" The waiter walked up to the table again and handed Zel his order. Zel gave Grey the glass of milk. Grey got a disappointed look on his face. But decided to drink the milk anyway.   
"I guess you haven't heard..." Lina had stopped her eating and Gourry had also stopped.   
"Heard what? Grey and I were supposed to leave today." Lina got a pained look on her face.   
"Amelia is sick... really sick. No one can do anything. If you use magic on her just get worse. I think Phil had every healer and herbal expert in the city called to the castle. But no one could figure out what is wrong."  
"What?!" Zel raised his voice but caught himself and lowered it.  
"What happened?"  
"We don't know. One moment she was just fine and the other she was almost unconscious. She is sleeping now... but no one can wake her." Lina stopped talking not trusting her voice to be steady any longer. Zel's thought was reeling. Gourry just sat there not doing anything. And Grey looked from one adult to the other. The he gently tugged at his father's shirt. Zel didn't respond he was jus staring blankly at the table. Then he spoke.   
"And what am I to do about it? I guess you were looking for me and was going to ask for my help." He spoke with such coldness in his voice that Grey let go of him. Lina flinched. Then she became angry again.  
"Yes we were looking for you! I thought that you at least cared about her as a friend! We thought that maybe you could help her!"  
"How am I supposed to help?! What can I do that everyone haven't already tried! You said you're self that Phil had called for every expert available!" Zel stood and glared at Lina. Lina stood and returned the favor.  
"I thought that maybe you could help because you are good at figuring things out. And because you have experience with rare herbs and magic."   
"Well I'm NOT going to help!" Lina flinched again and sat down.  
"I never thought that you would turn you back at you're friends… especially not Amelia. I didn't think you were capable of being that cold Zel." It was Zel's turn to flinch.   
"Com on Gourry lets go..." Lina stood up and left a small bag of coins on the table to pay for the food. Gourry stood and looked at Zel.  
"Don't turn your back on Amelia Zel... She needs you more then ever now." After Gourry had said that he walked after Lina and out of the Inn. Zel sat down and put his head in his hands and sighed. Fait wasn't on his side. He and Grey were going to leave that afternoon. But now he had a feeling that he couldn't leave. And he didn't know if he had ever wanted to either.   
  
Lina was fuming. She was so incredibly angry with Zel for being such a bonehead. She hit Gourry on the arm and Gourry flinched.   
"Ow...What did I do?"   
"Oh... Sorry Gourry. I'm just so mad at Zel. I can't believe what he said. How can he not care about Amelia?" Lina sighed.  
"We could force him to go to the castle... but I have a feeling that's not such a good idea either." Lina ruffled her hair in frustration.   
"I don't get it how that man thinks!"   
"I think he thinks to much. He should listen a little more to his hart instead." Lina stopped short and blinked a few times. Then she looked at Gourry.  
"What did you just say?"   
"Huh?"  
"Never mind Gourry. Lets just go back to the castle and see how Amelia is doing." The walked off towards the castle and didn't notice the small boy following them.   
  
Zel sat up straight and looked around him.   
"Grey?" He stood and walked over to the innkeeper.   
"Did you se where Grey went to?"   
"Hum.. I think he went outside." Zel started to worry. Grey usually didn't leave just like that.   
"Thanks." Zel went outside and looked around. He stopped and looked straight at the castle.   
"He wouldn't..." Zel groaned and went inside to grab his cape and sword. After a few minutes he was walking towards the castle.   
  
In the shadows Isabelle were watching as Zel went after Grey. She was damming her bad luck and was trying to come up with something to stop Zel from reaching the castle.   
"What to do...? What to do...? Gah! I can't think of anything good." She walked a safe distance behind Zel desperately trying to come up with something.  
"I know I can just get Grey and give him to Zelgadis. Then he wont reach the castle." Isabelle smiled to herself.   
"Hum... now I just have to locate him." She closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds they flew opened and she screamed.  
"NOOOOOO!" Several people jumped and then looked at Isabelle. She sweat dropped and giggled nervously. The people just shook their heads and continued with that they were doing. Isabelle started walking again. 'I can't sense him... witch is strange. It never happened before.' She sighed and sat down on a bench.   
"This is going to be hell... especially if I don't find him. I could try to talk to Zelgadis and see if I could get him to search the city first. No...that won't work. Oh man, Morgan's gonna kill me!"  
  
Lina and Gourry reached the castle gates and went inside without any trouble. Grey had walked behind them the whole way. He looked around and he knew that he wouldn't be let inside. He started to walk around to see if there was any other way of getting in. Then he gave up and walked over to the guards at the gate.   
"Pardon me... sir... I can't find my mommy... can you help me?" Grey looked up at the guard with typical puppy dog eyes. The guard sat down on one knee so that he was in Grey's eye level.   
"Not to worry. Were going to find her." The guard patted Grey on the head. And then Grey put a finger on the guard's forehead.  
"*Sleep*" The guard slumped down and was oblivious to the world. Grey took this opportunity to walk trough the gates and into the gardens. The guard soon woke up and looked around.   
"What happened?" He couldn't remember the incident with Grey.  
"I must have dozed of..." He surged and went back to his post. 


	10. Ep 9: The Garden.

Morgan was in his room seemingly talking to himself. If someone had walked in at that moment they would have put him a restraining jacket. It looked like he was talking to thin air.  
"I can't believe her. How stupid can a person be? And Lina saw to it that I wouldn't be let in to see the Princess. If it wasn't for Isabelle our plan would have succeeded." Morgan sat down in a chair and glared at something.   
"And stop hiding in the shadows. No one will com her for a few hours." A tall woman with short blood red hair and beep green eyes walked out from the shadows. She was wearing a red velvet dress with long sleeves. Her lips were smooth and colored red and it made her pale seem even whiter then it was. She walked over to Morgan and sat down on the couch across from him. Then she spoke with a voice smoother than silk and colder than ice.   
"Dear child. You must see to that Amelia will never wake up. She knows about us. She can see what others can't. Just see to that the people in the city starts too get sick. And your sister will not help with the task. She will just get in our way... dispose of her to."  
"What?! You can't be serious!"  
"Silence! I will not tolerate that from any of my servants. You will do what you have been told. She will not interfere anymore."  
"...Yes master..."  
"Good. Now, start with the infection of the city. Soon this city will be completely destroyed. And then there will be no one too stop me." She laughed then disappeared from sight. Morgan just sat there with a frown on his face.   
"I can't believe this..."  
  
"I can't believe this..." Zel mumbled to himself as he walked towards the castle gates. He sighed as he saw the guard and that Grey wasn't anywhere in sight.   
"This is going to be a long day..."  
  
Grey was walking in the big maze in the garden of Serunns castle. And he had gotten himself lost to. He had managed to get to the middle of the maze but now he didn't know witch way to go. He sat down on a bench and looked around. One of the few things that made Grey upset was when he couldn't figure things out and when he was really lost. Grey started to sniff and scrub at his eyes to get rid of the tears. He sat there for a few minutes and cried silently. He had remembered what his dad had told him about staying in one place when you were lost. And that's what he did. Maybe it wasn't the greatest place to get lost in but he stayed in one place. After a while Grey could hear someone humming a tune of some sort and was obviously heading for the center of the maze. Grey looked up with tear filled eyes and saw an elderly woman carrying a bunch of flowers. Then she spotted Gray.  
"Well hello there little lad. What are you doing in this big maze?" She could see his tear filled eyes.  
"Are you lost little one?" Grey nodded. The woman walked over to a memorial stone besides a tree and laid the flowers there and then walked over to Gray.   
"Haven't seen you around in the castle before... are you here with your mother or something like that?" Grey nodded again and scrubbed the last tears away.   
"Well I'll help you find her. I certainly can't leave you out here." The woman picked Grey up and started to walk out of the maze. Grey took close attention to where they turned and what shortcuts there were. Soon they were out of the maze. It wasn't really that hard to get out, well that's if you knew the way. Grey looked towards the huge castle and just now realized that it was really big.   
"Well I'll have to leave you with the other maids for a while. I got to attend to the princess. But you'll be just fine in the kitchen with them." The elderly woman talked as she walked towards a back door. Then when they reached the kitchen there were a lot of squeals from the  
Maids.   
"Aww! Isn't he adorable?" One of the maids took Grey from the elderly woman.  
"He certainly is! Where did you find him Kathryn?" Another one walked up and smiled at him, then looked towards the elderly woman.   
"He was in the middle of the maze, pore lad, he must have gotten lost."  
"Aww... well he must belong to one of the mew maids that arrived today. Don't worry. We'll find your mommy." The second maid led Grey to a table and gave him something to eat when the rest of them went back to work.   
"I'll be right back. You just stay here." The last of the personnel left the kitchen and Grey took that opportunity to slip of the chair and started to wander around the castle. Not exactly knowing what he was supposed to do, but just kept on walking anyway.   
  
"I can't believe that Zel just ditched Amelia like that!" Lina was talking in a really loud voice and drew the attention of all they walked passed. They were walking trough the hallways to Amelia's room and Lina was still angry with Zel. She shook her head and sighed.   
"Don't worry Lina. Zel is going to change his mind."  
"What makes you say that?" Lina looked up at the tall blond an.   
"I just know Lina." He smiled down at her and she smiled back.  
"Let's get something to eat before we go to Amelia. We can stop by Phil and ask him if there is any change in her condition." Lina turned around and Gourry followed suit.   
"Sure Lina. That sounds good."  
  
Zel was starting to get irritated. The guards refused to let him in and he was trying really hard not to yell at them.  
"I'm telling you. I'm here to see Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev. I'm a friend to them and the Princess."  
"Sorry Mr. Greywords. We must take this matter to the Prince himself." Zel gave up and turned around and left the guards blinking.  
"I can take the other way around." Zel growled in a hushed voice. He walked to one of one of the ally's and then casted a levitation spell. He saw the guards patrolling the wall and casted another spell. This one a camouflage spell that he had come across in one really old magic book just a few weeks ago. He had no trouble to get into the garden and then he made his way towards the back doors of the castle.   
"You are going to get yourself a lecture when I find you Grey... count on it." Zel lost his train of thought when he saw a familiar balcony. He stopped and looked up at it. It had a hedge of white roses climbing the walls around the glass doors. He sighed. He had been there ones. And there was no doubt that he missed her. He kind of regretted the way he had reacted when she had been standing in his living room. But how should he had reacted? He didn't know. He took one last look on the balcony doors then made his way towards the kitchen doors. He just hoped there would be no one there right now.  
"Better take a look at Amelia while I'm here to..." He slipped into the shadows and made his way trough the gardens.  
  
Morgan sat on the floor in his room and was staring of into space. His breathing was beryl visible and he was murmuring something under his breath. He had locked the door to make certain that he wasn't disturbed. His eyes slowly closed and his head bowed a little. Then there was a cracking sound. Like a crystal about to shatter, and then all the glass in the room cracked and Morgan opened his eyes and took a deep breath then sighed.  
"I'm sorry sis..." He stood and made a swift had motion and all the glass was restored. He made it towards his bead and lied down. That spell had taken a lot out of him and he was soon asleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Notes: Ah! Gomene! It's been kind of hard thinking of a good round up for this fic. I'm having a smaller writhers-block here!!! *Wails* I HATE IT!!!   
Well... I know this chapter is kind of short. But I thought I post it anyway. Can't think of much ells to write right now. I NEED FEED BACK!!! And maybe some ideas... I don't know.   
  
Chibi-Akikka: You could use some more then some ideas... like a NEW BRAIN!!   
Akikka-Chan: Oh DO SHUT UP!! *Pounds chibi to a little sticky mess* Gomene...  
  
-_-;   
  
*Waves* 


End file.
